


Fake It Off

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Coming Back As We Are [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Kinda depressing in a ridiculous way, Like really dark if you look at it, Rewrite, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really want to die (Yup)<br/>But keep telling them I’m fine, (Nope)<br/>And that’s what they don’t see, (No)<br/>That’s what they don’t see (No)<br/>...<br/>Bye ex-man, find a new boyfriend<br/>You're like "I loved you!" but I'm just gonna fake.<br/>And to the fella over there with the hella good hair<br/>I just cheated- please leave, baby? I can fake, fake, fake</p><p>Rewrite of "Shake it off" by Taylor Swift from Blaine's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It Off

I stay up too late,  
I’ve got to tell a fake,  
That’s what Da won't say, Yeah  
That’s what Ma won't say, Yeah

I’ve been pulled onto the brink,  
Hell, I can’t even sing,  
At least that’s what parents say, Yeah  
That’s what parents say, Yeah

But I keep cruising,  
Depression moving,  
It’s like I got this boyfriend,  
By my side, saying “It’s gonna be alright.”

‘Cause the gleeks are gonna play play play play play,  
And the parents gonna hate hate hate hate hate,  
Baby I’m just gonna shake shake shake shake shake  
Shake it off, Shake it off

Kurt’s heart is gonna break break break break break,  
And I’ve just got to fake fake fake fake fake,  
Baby I’m just gonna shake shake shake shake shake,  
Shake it off, Shake it off

I just really want to die (Yup)  
But keep telling them I’m fine, (Nope)  
And that’s what they don’t see, (No)  
That’s what they don’t see (No)

I’m dying on my own, (dying on my own)  
I make the moves up as I go, (Moves up as I go)  
And that’s what they don’t know, (Know)  
That’s what they don’t know (Know)

But I keep cruising,  
New Directions grooving,  
It’s like I got this voice,  
By my side, saying “It’s not gonna be alright.”

‘Cause the Warblers gonna play play play play play,  
And the parents're gonna hate hate hate hate hate,  
Baby I’m just gonna shake shake shake shake shake  
Shake it off, Shake it off

Kurt’s heart is gonna break break break break break,  
And I’ve just got to fake fake fake fake fake,  
Baby I’m just gonna shake shake shake shake shake,  
Shake it off, Shake it off,

Shake it off, Shake it off,  
Shake it off, Shake it off,  
Shake it off, Shake it off,  
Shake it off, Shake it off

Hey, hey, hey,  
Just think  
While you think I've been getting down and about with the liars and dirty, dirty cheats of the world,  
I've been getting down to this sick beat.

Bye ex-man, find a new boyfriend  
You're like "I loved you!" but I'm just gonna fake.  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
I just cheated- please leave, baby? I can fake, fake, fake

Yeah, yeah!

‘Cause the Warblers gonna play play play play play,  
And the parents're gonna hate hate hate hate hate, (parents gonna hate)  
Baby I’m just gonna shake shake shake shake shake  
Shake it off, Shake it off

Kurt’s heart is gonna break break break break break, (Yeah it’s gonna break)  
And I’ve just got to fake fake fake fake fake, (fake, fake, fake)  
Baby I’m just gonna shake shake shake shake shake,  
Shake it off, Shake it off  
I shake it off, I fake it off

Fake it off, I fake it off,  
I, I, I fake it off, I fake it off,  
I, I, I fake it off, I fake it off  
I, I, I fake it off, I fake it off

Fake it off, I fake it off,  
I, I, I fake it off, I fake it off,  
I, I, I fake it off, I fake it off,  
I, I, I fake it off, I fake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off


End file.
